


Happy Mother's Day (To The Hottest Mom Aroud)

by Slytherwitch



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: based on a tumblr post
Kudos: 11





	Happy Mother's Day (To The Hottest Mom Aroud)

_**Happy Mother’s Day (To The Hottest Mom Around)** _

It’s a tuesday at Ouran Academy. 

Tuesdays are normal, Haruhi likes Tuesday. Her teachers don’t overload her on homework, the bleakness of Mondays is over, her father is working late, and Tamaki doesn’t cosplay until at least Wednesday. 

Haruhi steps into the club room with a smile on her face. She stopped in the library to grab supplemental reading materials for her essay, making her the last one to the club room. 

When she steps in, she expects to find all of the guys posed at the door, awaiting their ladies. Though, what she finds is Kyoya in the middle. He’s standing and writing in his notebook.

“Where is everyone?”

“Haven’t you heard, Haruhi?” Kyoya looks her in the eyes, “It’s mother’s day.”

“I know that.” Haruhi replies, “I mean, where are the other hosts?”

“They’re not hosting today.” Kyoya replies, “It’s a solo day for me.”

“Oh,” Haruhi replies, “Well, happy mother’s day, Kyoya!.”

Haruhi gets up and turns around, knowing that she should take any days she has off from the Host Club when she gets them. Her debt can be postponed one day.


End file.
